


Still I don't know what life means (L-2)

by StarSingingAuthor



Series: I Just Want to See the Light [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, This doesn't make much sense, amnesiac Logan, mentions of a fight, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: Sometimes forgetting can be a blessing, until you realize that the emotions remain. Dealing with feelings attached to forgotten memories can be disorienting.
Series: I Just Want to See the Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577197
Kudos: 10





	Still I don't know what life means (L-2)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back on my shit. Although this is so very short, there is only so much I can really write in this way. So yeah. There are mentions of a very one sided fight in this, so warning bout that.
> 
> Title Lyric: To Be Human - MARINA

Nothing made sense anymore, he tried to hold onto the information that he had. Everything he knew and learned but it all had slipped away from him. He couldn’t even remember his name on a good day anymore, or how he had gotten there. All he seemed to remember was that there was a lot of pain, whenever the doors opened they took him and caused pain. But also there was someone else, he couldn’t remember a name but could remember a sense of urgency. He wasn’t sure where the urgency was coming from, or why. Just that there was a feeling of guilt that he still couldn’t explain.

Time also seemed to get away from him as well. He wasn’t sure how long it had been that he was there. He knew it must have been a while since the hair on his face had grown quite a bit. It was irritating to say the least. There was also the fact that his jaw had already healed up from the encounter he had in the commons area. He wasn’t even sure what he had done. A person with dark hair separated by a chunk of white ran up to him and punched him solidly. He was able to get a few more good hits in before security stepped in and took him from the area. He could hear the other screaming but wasn’t exactly able to make out what was being said. 

He sat in a corner of the room that he shared, wondering idly where the other occupant was. His wings were almost wrapped entirely around him, one of the few things he had found that would bring comfort in the almost complete darkness he was in. Sometimes when he fell asleep he would wake with the vague memory of talking and things that didn’t make sense, along with the shrill screams. He shivered at the thought, unsure exactly what he was dreaming of and slightly glad that he couldn’t remember. The screams were the only things that remained of the nightmares and it was something he was afraid of. It made him wonder what he wasn’t remembering.


End file.
